Skye Song
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: What if the Doctor and River had a baby? What if Kovarian and the Silence kidnapped her? What if that village in China was actually a Silence stronghold? What if they got her back, safe and sound, but gave her to one of their most trusted friends for her own protection? What if Skye's 084 status was because her parents were Time Lords? What if Coulson remembered?
1. Chapter 1

****AN: I on't own anything that you recognize in the slightest, except the plot! Hello it's me! Enjoy!****

****So I know it's probably not accurate about the machine, but I only saw the episode once, and I can't find that episode anywhere, sorry, but, well, enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>CH: 1<strong>

Phil Coulson lay panting and gasping on the table, where he had collapsed back. His team needed to find him soon. Raina smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry it hurts, but it's the only way to find out what happened. How you survived."

"Please. No more. I remember," he gasped, out of breath from the pain. She shook her head.

"There's still more memories. I have to expose them all," she replied regretfully, before activating the machine again. Coulson was once more lost to the memories. Only these weren't of his magical revival in the Tahiti Project. No, this was something far more dangerous. Something he was never meant to remember. Something he'd sworn to keep hidden.

His mind was enveloped in flashes of memory, fragments of the whole.

"Phil Coulson, please, look after our girl. You keep her safe. Please," came the pleas of a sobbing woman, face hidden by a halo of sunlight.

"I will protect her. I swear. With my life," he murmured back, feeling his arms take the slight weight of an infant.

"Phil, we need your help. Please. For an old friend," a male voice begged.

"I understand. I won't risk them finding out from me. Wipe my memories of this encounter," his own voice commanded.

"Good-bye my baby. You be a good girl."

"We'll see you in the future, when we're older, and we are full of stories to tell. Cross our hearts and hope to die, we'll see you with your laughter lines," a sobbing couple murmuring their farewells.

"Do you want to name her something else while she's on Earth?" He heard himself ask gently.

"Yes. We'll name her…"

Phil Coulson arched of the table in a sudden excruciating jolt of pain, worse than anything he'd experienced in that room, crying, "SKYE!" Suddenly, his team was there, in the room, and he was being freed from the table. As a testament to Phil Coulson's control and strength, there was only a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Skye," he gasped reaching for her. "Skye, have to, have to tell…" His mind was whirling, image after image, piece after piece flying through his mind, to settle where they belonged, reconstructing the whole, and he _knew._

"It's ok, AC, she soothed, helping him stand. "Tell me on the Bus, after you've slept, ok?"

Coulson nodded, but tried again. "Call her. Call… number… ten…" then his vision went black and Agent Phil Coulson lost consciousness.

When he finally came to, he was in his bed, on the Bus, with Simmons and Skye sitting by his bed. They immediately jumped into action when they saw his eyes open, Simmons checking whatever she couldn't while he was out, and Skye bringing him up to date on what had happened while he was missing/out.

"And May called that woman. The one on your speed dial? She said she'd be here by tonight." Phil nodded and sat up, much to Simmons' protest. When she tried to make him lay back down he simply got out of bed and shooed them nicely from the room. At some point they must've taken off his shoes, socks, jacket, tie, and both his shirts, because he was only in his slacks. So he grabbed a fresh suit, a crisp new button down, a soft, worn old t-shirt, and new socks and shoes, and hit the shower.

Once he was under the scalding spray, he allowed his thoughts to wander. He thought about everything he'd just uncovered in his own head, and how he'd allow- no, he wasn't going there. He shook his head, and then grabbed a towel, shutting off the water. When he was finally clean and dressed, including his tie and shoes and gun, he brushed his hair, and exited, feeling much more like himself.

He joined the team, and they watched him carefully. "I'm fine," he said mildly.

They smiled sheepishly. "We know AC, but that doesn't mean that we don't get worried. You got _kidnapped_, and they had you hooked up to that _machine_, an-"

"Skye." That one, quiet word was enough to cut her off. "It was a memory retrieval machine. They were trying to find out what happened in Tahiti. They stumbled across something else, but thankfully, they got a few unintelligible fragments only." He gestured to Skye. "I need to talk with you in private."

She started to get up, and then sat back down, a stubborn look spreading across her face. "No. Whatever it is, you can tell me with the rest of the team."

"Skye. This isn't something you want me parading around the team instead of going through you first. This is personal," he warned. She looked at him.

"This team is my family. I have no secrets from them." It was then that he recognized the look in her eye. She didn't want to let any of them out of her sight. His getting kidnapped had really scared her. So he sighed and sat down.

"Skye, it's about your parents. I know who and where they are. The woman that May called, she can explain it better than me." Her eyes widened and she nearly fell off the couch in shock.

"My- my _parents?_ You know them? They're not dead? Who are they? Where are they? What are they? Are they 084's too?" She started bombarding him with questions until Ward clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa._ What do you mean '084'?" Coulson sighed.

"It's complicated. That's why we're waiting for her to get her."

"Who is _her?_ Doesn't she have a name?" Fitz demanded.

"Why _yes, _she does," a throaty female voice purred from the doorway. "I'm Professor River Song." They immediately jumped up, pulling their guns, or anything vaguely threatening, and aiming them at her. She simply threw back her head and laughed. She was leaning casually on the doorframe. One foot propped up on it, the other supporting her, one arm keeping her back from actually touching the frame, the other to her chest. She was wearing an all-black outfit, button-down tucked into leather pants, heeled boots, cami, thick belt, leather jacket, and a heedful of untamable, gravity defying curls.

She pushed away from the frame and walked over to Coulson, dropping into the seat beside him, propping her legs up on the table crossing her legs, lacing her fingers behind her head, and leaning back. "Why, I don't think I've ever been threatened with a bottle of soda before, Phil," she giggled, causing Ward to blush at his three-liter makeshift weapon.

She kissed Phil's cheek. He raised his eyebrows at her. "That for anything in particular?"

"Oh, you know, New York. Budapest. New Mexico. New York again. There's quite a list." She laughed, and he actually smiled back, much to the shock of his team. It was a genuine smile, full of warmth and affection. "Shouldn't I be thanking you and that husband of yours?"

She shook her head. "So anyway Phil, what did you need?"

Skye mouthed 'Phil?' at Simmons in confusion, and she could only offer a bewildered shrug. Slowly, the team put away their weapons.

"River. Where are you?" This had the team even more lost, which only worsened when she said, "the last thing I remember doing with you, I can't tell you." She turned to face him.

"Why not?"

"We wiped your memories at your insistence."

"And if I said that I remembered?" He stared at her evenly as her breath caught, and her eyes shimmered slightly, before she flung her arms around him tightly. He held her tightly for a second, before she pulled away to look him in the eye.

"Did you keep your promise, Phil? Did you keep her safe? Is my baby girl ok?" she demanded, voice breaking slightly. He smiled at her. Skye had a funny feeling she knew who the 'baby girl' was. It was confirmed when Coulson got up, pulled Professor Song up, and walked her to the team.

"Skye?" Coulson held out his hand, and she took it, allowing herself to be drawn forward a step or two. Professor Song ran her eyes over Skye's slight frame, drinking in every detail, committing every feature to memory so that she knew the girl in front of her by hearts. Finally, a few heartbeats later, though it felt like forever to Skye, she spoke. "Is it really you? Are you my little Skye?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Skye. It's me," she found herself saying, not even processing what was coming from her lips, as she nodded. She just _knew_ somehow, that this was her mother. Professor Song took a hesitant step forward, reaching out to cup Skye's face, before she flung her arms around the girl, holding her tightly as the two women sank to the floor, sobbing and clinging to each other, leaving the team in a state of utter shock, and Coulson proudly watching the reunion.

Skye was home oncemore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****AN: I on't own anything that you recognize in the slightest, except the plot! Hello it's me! Enjoy!****

****HEY! SSSSSOOOOOO... I'm updating this really quickly, like I do with Harry's Parents instead of every ten days like with most of my stories. I hope you enjoy!****

****Review replies for my Lovelies:****

****farawisa: I can understand the Ward hate, even though I want to believe dad's opinion that ward is a triple agent. I know that Ward is just misguided, so think of this as a WARD 'fix-it'. And like always, I will fix the typos when it's done, and I'm sorry about them.****

****And if anyone questions his reaction. I just watched 'a Good Man Goes To War' and his reaction to baby River was _priceless_, and I couldn't resist. Sorry.****

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

"Skye?" Coulson held out his hand, and she took it, allowing herself to be drawn forward a step or two. Professor Song ran her eyes over Skye's slight frame, drinking in every detail, committing every feature to memory so that she knew the girl in front of her by hearts. Finally, a few heartbeats later, though it felt like forever to Skye, she spoke. "Is it really you? Are you my little Skye?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Skye. It's me," she found herself saying, not even processing what was coming from her lips, as she nodded. She just _knew_ somehow, that this was her mother. Professor Song took a hesitant step forward, reaching out to cup Skye's face, before she flung her arms around the girl, holding her tightly as the two women sank to the floor, sobbing and clinging to each other, leaving the team in a state of utter shock, and Coulson proudly watching the reunion.

Skye was home oncemore.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**H: 2**

When the two women finally broke apart, Coulson helped them to their feet. "River, you need to call your husband. I'm sure he would love to see his daughter again," he said kindly, placing a kind hand in the middle of her beck, causing her to stiffen imperceptibly, gasping so softly it was inaudible. Somehow, Coulson, May, and Ward all noticed.

"River, are you all right?" Coulson asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Got in a fight a few days ago. I won, but took a few hits. I'm healing up, but, no, he does not know, and when I call him, you are not telling him," she replied, before shutting her eyes tightly. She concentrated on finding a linear version of her husband, sending him a message on the psychic paper. That done, she grabbed Skye's hand and eased herself down onto the couch, staring expectantly at a specific spot. Skye sat down beside her, unsure what she was looking at.

Within seconds, there was a groaning wheeze, and slowly, a large blue box slowly materialized right in front of them. Immediately after it completely finished, a man came barreling out, waving some kind of metal stick with a green glowy light and an odd noise. "RIVER? River what's wrong?"

He had an odd, olive-y green greatcoat half on over his button-down and suspenders, and was sliding around in his ridiculous dress shoes. he had a crooked bowtie, and a fez on his floppy hair. He looked around and saw River calmly seated on the couch. He lowered the stick.

"River please tell me you did not send me a cry for help just to take me on a date. Again," he sighed, raking a hand through his hair, before picking up the fallen fez and shrugging on his jacket all the way. River smirked and got up, crossing to him as he donned the ridiculous hat once more. "Oh, Sweetie, you know I can't promise that," she purred.

She pulled him into a deep kiss, sliding a hand up his back, bringing the other up to tangle in his hair for a second until she snatched the fez off once more, turned around, tossed it up, and then shot it with what seemed to be a laser gun. As the charred pieces fell to the floor, 'Sweetie' looked at River horror-struck. "River! Why do you keep killing my hats? They're _COOL_, River!"

"They're ridiculous, Sweetie," she replied. "And no, I didn't date call you. I have someone I want you to meet. Skye?"

At her mother's soft tone, Skye got up from the couch, and walked to her side. The man stared at her, a delighted grin breaking across his face. He kept switching his gaze between the two women, before looking at River. "Is she ours? Like, _OURS?"_

River laughed. "Yes Doctor. Meet your baby."

He took a single step forward, threw his arms around her, and spun her around, before kissing her cheek and murmuring in her ear. She didn't understand what he said, but it didn't matter. She hugged him back hard, and buried her face in his shoulder. After about five minutes, father and daughter pulled away.

He suddenly pointed at Skye and giggled manically. "Look! We made a, a, a... We made a thing! And she's pretty and all grown up!"

River snorted, but tried to hide it. "Yes, Sweetie. We made a good-looking kid." She took his now flailing arms and wrapped an arm around him to pin them in place. At that moment, Skye knew without a doubt that her Mom was_ awesome,_ and cooler than everyone in SHEILD put together. Her Dad, at least, that's what she was assuming he was, was _absolutely ridiculous._ But he was a loveable idiot. She flushed at their words, but shook her head and pulled them to the couch, resolving to get answers.

"Why did you give me up?" She demanded. They looked at each other, then at her.

"Alright. We do owe you an explanation. You're right. And honestly, we had no other choice. We had to protect you."

"Why? What danger was I in that warranted being abandoned for _TWENTY YEARS?"_

"Shai," River murmured, causing Skye to completely deflate.

"What, what did you call me?" She asked softly. River looked surprised, having not realized what she'd said.

"Shai. She called you Shai," the Doctor said gently. "It's short for Shai'ia, which means 'rain' in Gallifreyan, the language of the Time Lords. We named you Shai'ia Aurora Song, and then we gave you a second identity, Aria Amelia Pond. I am a full Time Lord, from Gallifrey. Your mother is half-human, half-time Lord. And that's why we gave you up. Your grandmother was kidnapped while pregnant, and her baby stolen. Eventually, she escaped, changed her name, got married, and was finally happy. But then, the people who took her, stole her baby. We got you back, Skye, but we knew that you weren't safe. Not under either of your names. So we called an old friend, and he agreed to keep you safe."

The Doctor looked her in the eye the entire time, and held her hand. His voice was thick, but it didn't falter.

"Shai," she said.

"What?" River asked softly.

"You named me Shai'ia. So I want you two to call me Shai," she insisted. Her parents looked at her with pure joy, and enfolded her into tight, crushing hugs. She hugged them back just as tight. "Who did you entrust me to?"

"Phil. Phillip Coulson, agent of SHIELD. One of our best friends," River replied with a smile. She turns and grabs Phil in a hug, pulling him down to the coach. Somehow she managed to take him by surprise. "You look like crap, Phil. Sit down and take a load off."

He gives her a look that very clearly says 'mention-that-again-I'll-tell-him-you-got-in-a-fight-and-got-hurt'. Coulson was scary like that. River just shot him a look right back that said, 'do-it-and-I-will-end-you-and-make-your-life-miserable'. She then leaned against the Doctor.

"Can I call you guys Mom and Dad?" Skye asked shyly, causing her parents to beam.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Sweetheart," River said, and settled back into the chair." If you want, we can show you what happened that day. But first, I want to show you our home. Well, my true home. I just don't get to spend a ton of time there."

She got up and grabbed Skye's hand, and the Doctor grabbed the other. "You lot can come too."

They walked toward the box. "Um, Mom, that box isn't going to fit all of us."

"Trust us, Shai." They stepped inside, and after a brief hesitation, she followed suit. She immediately walked back out, and ran around the box, and poked her head back in. Pulled it out, stared at the box, then walked back inside. "It's bigger on the inside," she marveled. Her dad looked extremely pleased with himself, especially after Fitz, Simmons, May, and Ward all had a similar reaction, ending with, "It's bigger on the inside!"

Coulson just grinned, obviously having had seen it before.

"This," the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide, "is the TARDIS! It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space! It's a spaceship and a time machine!" He looks so excited, that he resembles a five year old with a new toy. River was dancing around the console, until she was shooed away by a protesting Doctor.

"DON'T! You'll make it all boring if you use the blue boringers! And it's a brilliant noise!" He turned to face them. "So, all of time and space, anywhere and everywhere, where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

****AN: I don't own anything that you recognize in the slightest, except the plot! Hello it's me! Enjoy!****

****Skye's name is pronounced 'Shy-uh' or 'Shy'****

****HEY! SSSSSOOOOOO... I'm updating this really quickly, like I do with Harry's Parents instead of every ten days like with most of my stories. I hope you enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

"This," the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide, "is the TARDIS! It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space! It's a spaceship and a time machine!" He looks so excited, that he resembles a five year old with a new toy. River was dancing around the console, until she was shooed away by a protesting Doctor.

"DON'T! You'll make it all boring if you use the blue boringers! And it's a brilliant noise!" He turned to face them. "So, all of time and space, anywhere and everywhere, where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**H: 3**

"Anywhere? And any time?" Fitz demanded.

"Yes! Anywhere! Any when! Only one condition..." the Doctor lowered his voice. "It has to be amazing. And of course, Shai gets first pick, but you all get a pick."

Skye thought hard, sitting in the jumpseat, as everyone stared at her, before she decided. "I want to see a star being born!"

The Doctor lit up at that, and started flipping switches, pressing buttons, pulling levers, and messing with odd bits and bobs, with River right across from him, doing much the same, only more gracefully, and less flamboyantly. One impossibly rough ride and noisy landing later, River flung open the doors. "River! Not yet!"

"Oh, hush, Sweetie! I already set up an airfield." river simply stepped out, causing Skye to race after her. Skye stopped in the doorway. "Mom?"

She stared at her Mother, sitting calmly on the edge of the TARDIS. She patted the spot next to her, and Skye carefully sat down beside her. They were joined by the Doctor, and then the other five stood behind them, as they watched the explosion of a brand new star taking it's place in the heavens. River and the Doctor held hands behind Skye's back, Fitz and Simmons stood shoulder to shoulder, May and Coulson stood companionably together, and Ward stood right behind Skye.

They sat there for several hours in silence, before it was finished, and one-by-one, they went back inside, until it was only Skye, River, and the Doctor still outside, until they too eventually came in. When they were once more gathered around the console, Fitz started bouncing around. "Can I pick next? Please? Please?"

His begging was cut off by Ward's hand, and River's nod. "I want to see a planet that's not like Earth. Something new. Something _different."_

The couple immediately set the parameters, non-humanoid species, non-Earth, then set it on random. When they landed, River insisted on environment checks, as they were with five humans and one Chameleon-ed Time Lord. He sighed, but acquiesced. "We're on... Retragoyne, in the Mors belt. Breathable atmosphere, we should be good to go!"

River directed them to the wardrobe so that they could change into something more comfortable and durable. May elected to keep her outfit, while the other five happily went to change. They all turned up in jeans, t-shirts, and tennis shoes, and the girls had their hair pulled back. They still managed to look very stylish. They all trooped outside, and while River and the Doctor smiled in wonder, the others stopped and stared.

They had never seen anything like it. The sky was a deep violet over the indigo colored grass, the trees looked like bushes with winter-bare libs stretching miles above them, and of in the distance, there was a floating citadel. They saw what looked like a family playing in the grass, but they were unlike anything they'd ever seen. Where the Chitauri had a basic humanoid shape, the family did not. They had four arms and hands, and they had what looked to be insect lower halves. Their heads seemed familiar, except for the large jewel-toned eyes that took up half of their face, the hair which grew more like a horse's mane, and the smaller than average other features.

Each of them also sported an extremely large pair of gossamer wings. They were either butterfly like, or dragonfly-ish. "The ones with wings that resemble butterflies are female. The dragonflies are male," River said quietly. "They have a very strict etiquette, so I would prefer if we didn't attempt to talk to them right now."

Fitz nodded, and they headed away from them, into the little forest of red leaves. and odd creatures. An hour later, they were all slowly being insane by the FitzSimmons chatter as they discussed everything they came across, and yet seemed unwilling to ask River or the Doctor about any of it, until Ward dropped a hand on each of their shoulders and warned them that if they didn't keep it down, he'd use the night-night gun. Then they hiked back in relative silence, after Skye scolded Ward, Coulson gave him a disapproving look, and May gave him a non-verbal threat.

When they were back onboard, Ward apologized for threatening the two resident geeks, who accepted it quickly, with much hugging of the now made of stone Ward. Skye laughed at him, and Ward, May, Simmons, and Coulson all elected to use their choice at a later date. So they landed back on the Bus, where FitzSimmons retreated to the lab, Ward went to the gym, and May went to the cockpit. Coulson and Skye stayed on the TARDIS, Coulson to catch up with his old friends, and Skye to get to know her parents better.

After all, they _had_ just dropped out of the sky, said, 'hey we're you're parents, then _whisked_ them all off on an adventure.

"So, what's your name? It can't just be 'Doctor.'"

"It is! Or rather, that's what I go by. I can't reveal my real name. Laws of Time, Laws of Time Lords, and all that," he shrugged.

"Why do I have two names?"

"Well, I was born Melody Pond, then changed my name. So we gave you a name, birth certificate, and life for each name," River explained, shrugging out of her leather jacket, then pulling of the shirt, leaving her in her cami, pants, and boots. "Could you two turn around? And Sweetie, I need you to toss me that bag on the jump seat."

Coulson and Skye obliged, and there was a rustling sound, accompanied by the sound of falling clothes and the thump of her boots. There was a low growl from the direction of the Doctor, then the sound of footsteps. "River, what happened?"

"Nothing. Just a small disagreement," River soothed, voice temporarily muffled by cloth. He sighed.

"You're covered in scrapes and bruises. That is not _small_, River."

"I'm fine. And you two can look again. It's safe," She called. They turned around to find her in a pair of tight jeans, and a jewel colored blouse. She was pulling heels, bent over enough that her blouse rode up, and they had a good look at some of the bruises. The Doctor sighed.

"Do you have to go back?" He whined. She gave him a small smile as she straightened up, then got up to pull him in for a tender kiss.

"You know that I do," she whispered. He frowned slightly. "But you only just got here! And Shai!"

"I know. I wish I could stay longer too, but I have to be getting back. I've already been gone a week, Sweetie." He tapped her nose.

"Alright then, Honey, off to Stormcage with you then." He set about entering the coordinates as Skye asked, "Why are you leaving? What's a Stormcage?"

"I don't want to leave, trust me, but I don't have a choice, Sweetheart. I promise, I will explain next time," River said, cupping her daughter's face in her hands. they stood like that for a moment, before the Doctor announced they had landed in a subdued voice. He always used both stabilizers and brakes when bringing River back to Stormcage, both to humor her, and in hopes that it would take the guards longer to notice them, and thus give him more time with her. It did work, to an extent.

River kissed her daughters forehead. "Just remember, if you need me, just make a wish. She handed her a slip of paper. This is for casual visits. Wishing's for emergencies. I will always come," she promised in her ear, hugging her tight, before reluctantly letting her go, and heading to the door. She was pulled into a hug by Coulson first, then her husband. he pulled her in for a heated kiss, and a lengthy, whispered good-bye. "'Till the next time Doctor."

"See you around, Song." Alarms started blaring outside, and they both smiled ruefully. "They're playing my song," River said, then slipped outside.

Skye raced over to the door in time to see her mom pick up a phone and say playfully, "Oh, turn it off. I'm breaking in, not out. This is River song, back in her cell."

At the last few words, she smiled sadly at the TARDIS, before hanging up, and stepping into a... cell. A cage made of brick and bars, with a little window, and a cot, and a little wardrobe. Skye stiffened in shock, even as her heart broke for her mom.

"My mom's a criminal?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

****AN: I don't own anything that you recognize in the slightest, except the plot! Hello it's me! Enjoy!****

****Skye's name is pronounced 'Shy-uh' or 'Shy'****

****HELLO MY LOVELIES! I'M BA-ACK!****

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

Skye raced over to the door in time to see her mom pick up a phone and say playfully, "Oh, turn it off. I'm breaking in, not out. This is River song, back in her cell."

At the last few words, she smiled sadly at the TARDIS, before hanging up, and stepping into a... cell. A cage made of brick and bars, with a little window, and a cot, and a little wardrobe. Skye stiffened in shock, even as her heart broke for her mom.

"My mom's a criminal?"

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**H: 4**

She sat down hard in the jump seat, and Coulson sat beside her. the Doctor stood still for a moment, gazing at the door with sorrow and pain etched into his face, before he shook himself, and became the cheery person he'd been since he showed up. "Alright Shai, let's get the old girl parked I-' he yelped and flailed about with his coat for a moment before producing a what looked like a thin leather bifold badge. He flipped it open, and skimmed a piece of paper inside. "You two up for another trip?"

They nodded and he immediately started fiddling with the controls. "See, your mother and I being time travelers means it's all wibbly-wobbly, back-to-front, mixed up, and jumbled about. So even though we just dropped her off, a different her just sent me a distress call!"

The TARDIS shook and groaned, and Skye gripped the seat desperately, before they jolted to a stop, they familiar wheezing groan filling the air. Not a split second later, he wrenched open the door, giving them the briefest glimpse of the sky before River literally tumbled in, slamming into the Doctor, pinning him.

"Sweetie," she murmured, before she passed out. He immediately freaked out, wiggling out from under her, scooping her up, and rushing her out of the console room. Skye and Coulson immediately followed. The Doctor had taken her to what looked like an entire hospital in one room, only it was more advanced than any they'd ever seen.

River was lying on a bed, and the Doctor was frantically scanning her while simultaneously trying to grab a large bag. Coulson grabbed the scanner, freeing him up to grab the bag and rummage through it. He started cleaning and dressing what looked like a large burn on her side, before biting his lip. He checked to make sure she was asleep, he held a hand to the nasty wound instead of a bandage. His hand started to glow gold, and the light flowed over the burn, and when it faded, there was only smooth, unblemished skin. Just then, she started to wake, leaving him looking like a deer in headlights.

River however, simply turned over, and fell back asleep, obviously utterly exhausted. the Doctor carefully slipped off her shoes, jacket, dress, belt, etc., and undid her hair. He slid out of his button down and the t-shirt underneath, helped her into the t-shirt, and then tucked her in, placing a few monitors nearby, that immediately started recording her vitals. He then quietly slipped out of the room, after placing a tender kiss on her forehead, gesturing for them to follow. Once they were down the hall a ways, Skye asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen. I now must find every jar in there, and tighten it."

"Why?" Both Skye's face and tone clearly said she thought her father was insane.

"Because, when she finds out what I've just done, she's going to be furious. So she's going to avoid me and give me the silent treatment for as long as she's hear. So I'll do what I always do: tighten all the jars past her strength level (it's a good thing they're not 21st century Earth jars) so she has to come to me to get it open." He explained, tightening them as he spoke.

Skye giggled. "That's so sweet!...Um... What DID you do?"

"It's complicated, I'll explain later, I promise!" He hurried to the console room. "I've got to get you two dropped off, because if I'm right, and I usually am, that's a River that doesn't know you yet."

"But I only just got you two back! You can't leave again!" Skye protested.

"Sorry Shai," he hugged her gently, but tightly. "But I must. But I can give you this."

He handed her a slim IPhone-like device. "This is a holo-phone. It will produce a hologram of whomever you call. You can't let it fall into anyone else's hands. This is for you and you alone. It has six numbers programmed in. Mine, your mothers, the TARDIS, Phil Coulson, and your grandparents. The TARDIS is an emergency link to us, or a way to see where we are, or view records of events. It also doubles as a computer. Remember what your mother said? In case of emergency, just make a wish, and it'll reach us on the psychic." He produced that odd bifold leather wallet thing again. Then he pulled out another and handed it to her. "Speaking of which, this one's for you. This is basically a free pass. You just focus on what you want people to see, and only a true genius will see through it, like me, your mom, Shakespeare, Einstein, people like that. But don't let your mind wander. Oh, and, no underage drinking. I'll know if you do."

She sighed. "Wasn't planning to. Thank you, Daddy."

She hugged him tightly around the neck. and then pulled away quickly. "Alright, AC, let's go then." She stepped out of the TARDIS quickly, Coulson at her heels, then watched tearfully (though she'd deny it if asked) as her dad left. Coulson hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, Skye. I know them. They'll be back soon. Now that they have you back, they aren't going to let you be away from them for too long." Skye nodded slightly, and fell onto the couch. "I know, AC. I just don't like to see them go."

And then the others began their interrogation. "Why did you two leave? What's going on? Where'd they go" Where'd you go?" Coulson raised his hands in the universal 'peace' gesture. They all fell silent.

"River had to go back to her place of residence, unavoidable unfortunately. Then the Doctor had to pick up river, a past version, and take care of her as she had gotten into a bit of trouble. We had to leave after that, as that River hasn't had Skye yet." He explained, quickly and simply. "But Skye possess two means of communicating with them, and, if I know my old friends, they won't stay away for long if they can help it."

Just then, the familiar wheezing groan filled the air, as a breeze ran through the Bus, and the TARDIS materialized around them. The Doctor and River peered around the console. "Shai! You're here! So, how long has it been you lot?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

****AN: I don't own anything that you recognize in the slightest, except the plot! Hello it's me! Enjoy!****

****Skye's name is pronounced 'Shy-uh' or 'Shy'****

****HELLO MY LOVELIES! I'M BA-ACK!****

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

Just then, the familiar wheezing groan filled the air, as a breeze ran through the Bus, and the TARDIS materialized around them. The Doctor and River peered around the console. "Shai! You're here! So, how long has it been you lot?"

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**H: 5**

She stared at them a moment, silently. Coulson grinned. "About 30 seconds."

"Oh." The Doctor shrugged and came barreling out, scooping up Skye and swinging her in a circle. When she was set back on her feet she staggered a few steps into her mother who hugged her tightly. "Hello Sweetheart."

"Hello Mom. What've you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Had a dig. Talked to Churchill." She smoothed Skye's hair back as she talked. "Ran into a couple Cybermen. Came here. All in a day, right?"

"A day? You did all that in a day?" Simmons blurted.

"Well, a Gallifreyan day," the Doctor replied with a shrug, digging in his pocket. Fitz glanced at him, then did a double-take. he had taken the coat off and his arm was in the pocket up to his elbow. Then he pulled it out, producing a small bag, about the size of a lady's purse. From that he produced a robot the size of a small child, a heavy looking tome on martial arts, some odd looking gun, a garment bag, a thick tome on alien anatomy and physiology around the universe, and plain wooden box, the size of a necklace box. The box he handed to River, before he started handing things out. The robot he thrust into Fitz's arms, the anatomy book went to Simmons, the martial arts book to May, the garment bag to Coulson, and the gun to Ward.

All of them immediately started exclaiming over their gifts. River beckoned Skye over and told her to turn around. The Doctor took the box from River, holding it open so she could pull something out, then shutting it gently with a soft click. He set it aside, and together, he and River fastened something around Skye's neck. Her hand immediately jumped to it. As she ran gentle fingers down the chain, she turned around so they could all see it.

A small crystal teardrop hung from a delicate silver chain. The chain was the spiral kind that were hard to break, and made out of silver mined from the Medusa Cascade, so it would shimmer, shine, sparkle, and gleam even in the pitch black, unless deliberately tucked under a scarf, or shirt or something. The chain was just long enough for the crystal to rest on her collar bone, right at her throat, and loose enough to be able to move around and not strangle her.

The crystal itself was a star, condensed into a single point at the moment of it's birth by a piece of rare Time Lord technology. The technology was only able to be used when a star was born to close to another, causing a devastating gravitational battle between the two. The technology fixed the problem.

So the crystal glowed brilliantly, casting light and rainbows through the room for a moment, before dimming, and softening to match the ambient light in the room. Skye teared up, throwing her arms around her parents as they explained that it was hand made to match their own. When they showed her theirs, River's was nearly identical, while the doctor's had a thicker, slightly longer chain, and a larger crystal, for a more 'masculine' style.

They explained the Time Lord tradition was that families would have a common identifier, to eliminate regeneration confusions. His family simply wore stars, due to their high rank. Skye then half-asked, half-demanded, "So, that means I have more family?!"

**DPOV:**

"So, that means I have more family?!"

I stiffened for a fraction of a second, then forced myself to relax. I knew that only River caught that, and she gently placed a hand on my lower back. I took a breath. "It's complicated, but yes. You have your mother's family."

I offered her a small smile, and she got a sad smile. "So you're an orphan?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." She stepped forward to hug me again. I hugged her back hard. Just then, something seemed to occur to her, because she asked, "What's 'regeneration'?"

"Well, when a Time Lord dies, instead of dying, their body taps into the vortex, and they become a completely different person. Like a reset button. A whole new you."

"When you say a whole new you..."

"New face, new voice, new body, slightly different personality, sometimes a whole new gender!" I giggled and River rolled her eyes, hugging me from behind. I turned in her arms so I could pick her up and spin her around with a kiss. She swatted me in the arm once I put her down, and walked over to Skye, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

_'Try it now, Sweetie,'_ She thought smugly, challengingly. I smirked at her. _'Challenge accepted, Honey.'_

Then I lunged forward, flinging an arm around each of their waists as they shrieked and squirmed, trying to get away. I hoisted them up and spun them around a couple of times before setting them back on their feet. They staggered back a step, exchanged a look, and then both slapped me at the same time. River slapped the back of my head, and Skye nailed me in the arm.

I yelped and rubbed my sore spots, whining and pouting as they giggled. River tugged her towards the Old Girl, promising a makeover and 'boy-talk'.

She gave me a 'look', so I wisely decided to have a chat with the 'team'. Is that what they are? a 'team'? Teams are cool. Not as cool as a gang though. I need a gang. Gangs are friends. 'Teams' are people who work together. Oh, wait rambling. Bad Doctor. Focus.

I turned to look at Skye's 'team' and found them all engrossed in something else. Fitz was playing with his robot, Simmons and May were reading, and Ward and Phil were talking. I wandered over to Phil and Coulson, plopping down in the seat beside them. They turned to look at me.

"Phil, I need to explain your suit a bit, and Ward, you'll need to talk to River before you decide to play with that gun," I said. They nodded and agreed. Then I realized exactly what river had said to Skye.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Boy-talk!? _RIVER!"_ I raced into Sexy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

****AN: I don't own anything that you recognize in the slightest, except the plot! Hello it's me! Enjoy!****

****Skye's name is pronounced 'Shy-uh' or 'Shy'****

****I AM SO SORRY! MEGA LAPTOP TROUBLES! FORGIVE ME!****

****HELLO MY LOVELIES! I'M BA-ACK!****

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY:<strong>

"Phil, I need to explain your suit a bit, and Ward, you'll need to talk to River before you decide to play with that gun," I said. They nodded and agreed. Then I realized exactly what river had said to Skye.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Boy-talk!? _RIVER!"_ I raced into Sexy.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**H: 6**

**DPOV:**

I raced inside after them, and found them giggling in the wardrobe. Skye was telling River about Ward, and mocking him, and river was laughing along with her. River started telling her about me and I cringed, fleeing as fast as I could. I rushed out, and Coulson and Ward laughed at my red face when I emerged. Nothing River said was private, but still! There's no need to tell Skye about how 'show-offy' I am! It's not true! I am not a show off! I flopped down in a chair. Not that I was pouting or anything. I was actually planning a family with just River,Skye, and I. It was going to be brilliant! We were going to take her on a proper tour of our favorite rooms in Sexy.

A picnic on the beach, climbing the memory tree, a dance party in the zero-g room...she would love it. And since it was just us three, we could tell Skye things we never dared tell her before. Not in front of everyone else.

**RPOV:**

I led Skye to the wardrobe, chatting with her about our respective boys. I knew my nosy husband was listening, and I heard him run away. That was exactly what I was hoping for. "Shai, I want to show you something. Your father would never let me show this to you, but you need to see."

She bites her lip, but nods slowly. I take her hand and lead her to the back of the wardrobe and open a hidden door. When we walk through, we're standing in my cell at Stormcage. "Shai, I know you saw this, when you dropped me off, and I know your father didn't offer any explanation. I thought it was only fair that you know why I'm here. Sometimes Sexy links the two wardrobes together for convenience."

She slowly walks around, picking up small knick-knacks, running her hands over my quilts, looking at the papers covering the wall before picking up my diary and sitting down on the cot. I gently pry it from her hands and tuck it into the small bedside table. "Perks of being here as long as I have, I can do as I please. The guards know I'll come back if I leave, and that I'm the least troublesome prisoner."

She takes a deep breath and looks at me. "Tell me Mom. I want to know. Please."

I settle down beside her and curl up, pulling her close. "It's a long story, Sweetheart. And it starts long before I was born. Your daddy has a habit of saving people and getting into trouble. And somebody took notice. They wanted to get rid of him, so they stole a baby. they trained her up to be an assassin. Forced her to kill the man she loved. But she had a secret."

I whisper in her ear so the guards and cameras can't hear. "He never died. He married her instead, and they faked it. But she ended up in prison anyway, to keep their cover. That's the short version, as best as I can tell it, Sweetheart."

She looks up at me sadly. "But it isn't fair! Why can't you just break out,and stay out?"

"Because. This is how it has to be. In order for me to even be here, it has to be this way." I stroke her hair and smile sadly. "I've accepted my lot in my life, made my peace with it and done my best to make it happy. It's alright for now."

**SPOV:**

I listened to Mom as she told me the story, as short as it was, and my heart broke in two. I couldn't believe she could be _happy_ with a life that bad...but thinking about it...she had Dad... she had me...that had to count for something. Mom loved us a lot, and she clearly would do anything for us. I want to be just like her when I grow up. She's everything I've ever tried to be, only more. I hug her tightly and she rubs my back. "Shai, your father is going to try and get you to have a father daughter day with you."

"Really?" She laughs at that.

"Oh yes. He wants to do something special with you, and he won't tell me." She pouts. "But we are having a family day soon, just the three of us. Now, let's get going before they miss us." She gets up and pulls me to my feet and right through the wardrobe again. She then proceeded to hand me a beautiful sundress and a pair of sandals. When I put them on, she does my hair up in some deceptively simple know of braids and curls and loans me some jewelry. "There. Now Ward will fall all over himself at the sight of you."

I blush but she just leads me out of Sexy. Ward's jaw drops and he stares, on the verge of drooling. Dad glances at me, then at word, and then proceeds to stand and step in front of Ward so he can't see me as he talks to Mom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you didn't hate it, your friendly neighborhood Renegade. - RebelUp<strong>


End file.
